The sinners anthem
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: They all looked so peacful lying there,yet,at the same time,they seemed so cold.Picked off one by one by a new set of villians,the sidekicks are gone.Angry and wanting answers Bruce looks for them.Why were their sidekicks killed?and are they really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this idea has been sitting in my head. It all started off with an idea on what would happen if the hero's lost their side kicks. And then it grew into…This.**

**Warning: Character death, Yaoi, slight gore, horror, bad langue and a very teary batman.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show it would have gone straight to hell. So no, I do not own anything except for the idea**

* * *

><p><em>This was not supposed to happen<em>

Bruce repeated this in his head as his adoptive son was being set in his grave with his fallen team- No,

_Friends,_

Bruce wished it were he, lying in that cold, lonely wooden box.

_It was not fair._

Bruce looked to his side. His teammates wallowed in their own loss, watching their children and protégés lowered into their resting place. Clark watched with dull blue eyes as his clone's lifeless body stilled in his enclosed coffin. He should have spend more time with the boy, it wasn't his fault he was who he was, it wasn't his fault all this has happened to him, it wasn't his fault he was now lying in a box buried under five feet of dirt.

"WALLY!"

Iris shrieked as they began tossing dirt onto her nephew's wooden prison. If Barry had not grabbed her before she made it to the hole, she would have clung to her deceased nephew and never let go. Iris fell to her knee's, screaming at the sky, cursing what ever god up there that ripped her baby away from her.

Aquaman had his hands full. He held onto his own wife, as well as Tula who were currently weeping over Kuldur's grave. Garth trying his best to hold his tears, but he failed clearly.

"Bruce"

Bruce turned around to face Black Canary or, Dinah as he called her. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked towards Oliver. He seated himself by a tree since the funeral started, and has yet to move from that spot. "Talk to him, please" Dinah begged. Nodding, Bruce made his way to his comrade.

Oliver wiped another tear from his face. How could this happen? Two of his protégés dead, and he was not able to stop it. They looked up to him, even if they never wanted to admit it. He was their hero, and he was not able to be one and save them from the terrible fate that had befallen upon them both.

Bruce nudged Oliver lightly with the toe of his foot. "Are you alright?" Oliver looked up; Bruce had his hands shoved into his pockets. Oliver let out a laugh.

"Just fucking peachy Bruce" Sarcasm dripped from his words like venom. "Both of my protégés are dead, and I wasn't there to save them," Oliver choked on a sob "I wasn't able to do a damn thing Bruce"

"Look, It's not your fault" Bruce reassured "Don't you think we are grieving the loss of our children? Don't you think the hardest thing there is, is to loose a child, and not able to do anything about it?" Bruce made a gesturing movement to behind him. Martian Man hunter kneeled next too his nieces' grave and cried until his sleeve was drenched in tears. "We have to keep strong, the kids would have wanted-" Oliver cut him off.

"What I'm sure they would want is to be alive!" He hissed "Not placed under ground to let the bugs and mice pick away at their innocent corpses'!" Oliver shouted, as a few people who were attending the funeral looked at him for a little bit. "I-" Oliver choked on tears "I just can't erase that image Bruce" Oliver gave in and sobbed into his hands " Every time I close my eyes, I see blue and green dead ones staring back at me," Oliver choked. "No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do I can still here the screams and sickening cracks" Oliver fell to his knees "I just don't know how much more of this I can take".

Bruce felt a burn in his chest. He remembered how limp Dick's body became after his last breath; lifeless blue eyes that still shimmered in the moon light made him seemed like a porcelain doll.

How he wished he could turn back the clock.

~0~0~

"Robin!" Bruce ran up the last flight of stairs of the old church. The locked door easily gave away to the force of his foot, the door flying across the room.

"Robin!"

Bruce shouted again. The sound of loud church bell sounded through the air. Never had Bruce felt such panic in his life, he had gotten a call from Robin twenty minutes ago, the young justice base had been destroyed, each young hero was taken to an un-known location, each superhero going after their sidekick. Robin had left little hints for Bruce to follow in order to figure out his location.

"Get away from me!"

Bruce knew that voice belonged too Robin. He raced to the end of the long hall were it echoed from. He reached for the handle and jiggled it.

Another locked door.

It did not matter though, because in one swift motion, Bruce kicked the door down with ease.

Bruce felt his body run cold.

Robin was kneeled on the floor, his clothes torn and beaten, his skin had been bruised; from head to toe but that was not what stopped Bruce dead in his tracks. No, it was something he had never seen in his life until now.

A man, tall and thin, his hair was long and silky silver threads tied into a ponytail that reached his leather black boots. He wore a red leather jump suit, and red tinted glasses to match. The man's hand was bony and long, his fingernails were sharp and pointy. Bruce was only able to see one hand, for the other shoved deeply down Dick's throat. Tears of agony and fear trickled down the boys face. The villains' lips snarled into a wicked smile, and with one harsh tug, his pale white fingers ripped from Robin's mouth. Bruce heart nearly stopped when he saw what the man held in his hands.

It pulsed and glowed red, a small ball of bright red shinned like a star in the villain's pale hands. As if he had not just ripped life out of a child, he casually placed the glowing orb in his tiny leather bag.

The man turned on his heel's and made his way to the window, Bruce, now enraged, threw his batterang at him. The man simply flicked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the object, the shoulder blade of his suit ripped. Stopping only for a second, as if deciding if he should turn around and fight back, he continued his way to the window and jumped. Bruce ran to the window, peering outside to see if he could still catch the crook. However, it seemed as if he had gotten away.

Bruce quickly made it to the side of his son. He picked up his body; it was heavy as lead, and lifeless as a doll.

"B-Bruce" Dick whispered hoarsely.

"Hush, you are in no condition to speak, I'll bring you to the medical room when we get back to the bas-"

Bruce looked at Dick, his eyes widening behind his cowl. Dick was paler then normal, his eyes were now glassy and his breath shallow, Dick's chest moved rapidly. Bruce slightly shook his protégé "Robin?" Another shake "Robin," Bruce gently felt Robins pulse, then his whole world stopped.

There was none.

Taking immediate action, Bruce placed Dick on the ground. He placed his hands on his chest and started CPR.

"Come on Dick, you're a fighter" He begged silently.

Ten minutes passed. There was still no pulse.

Twenty minutes, Bruce felt his eyes water. He continued to try to bring his son back to him. Ten more minutes passed, and then Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder. Bruce snapped his head back.

It was Dinah.

Her eye's were red and puffy, her face showed remorse.

"He's gone Bruce," She sobbed "And so are his friends" It all crashed over Bruce like a storm, he was not able to handle it. In the first time in years, Bruce began to cry silently with a blank face under his cowl. He did not care who saw, he did not care if his image was now smeared with his tears.

He just wanted his son back.

Dinah knelt beside Bruce and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, crying with the Batman over the loss of the little bird and his companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord what have I done?<strong>

**This is the most saddening thing I have ever wrote. And its not even the beginning yet…**

**Please, tell me how it was while I go off and cry in a corner alright? ;_;**


	2. tell us a story, graverobber

**This is the second chapter of "The Sinners Anthem" I'm just glad you guys like it is all.**

**Warning: light gore, cursing, Yaoi, very bad language**

**Disclaimer: If I owned young justice, then may god have mercy on the characters souls**

* * *

><p>It was nightfall, windy, cold, dark and dank.<p>

Just the way he liked it.

Graverobber chuckled as tossed his shovel over his shoulder. His wild, long and thick black hair danced wildly in the wind. His brown felt coat and tight black leather jeans served as the only protection for it. He grinned wildly, his animal like fangs glimmered slightly in the moon light. As he made his way to the fallen sidekick's grave, a song he remembered he sang when he first started his job began to ring and buzz in his head as he forced the shovel into the wet, freshly dug dirt.

Hey mister grave robber

Tell us a story

Digging up the bones; yet none of the glory

He was not cruel, nor did he have sympathy. He was just a pawn, a little piece in the fucked-up-world he lived in today. It was just his job, and he only worked for the highest payer. He dug up the first grave then rolled his eyes; a little chuckle escaped his lips. Words of sorrow and wisdom carved on the side of the coffin, something parents do for their child in the after life. It seems that they wanted something special for their little angels. To bad, those snow-white wings are going to turn into cold black ones.

Ripping off the wings of the innocent

Dyeing it in blood of red and black

He had to admit it. For kids, they really are cute. He was now digging up the seventh grave, eager to see if the last one was as cute as his friends were. Why hide such beautiful faces under less than five feet of dirt?

Rosy red lips dripping red like syrup

Pouring down from the tip of your head

He ripped open the lid of the last coffin and whistled. He had seen loads of pretty girls and boys in his life. However, this kid's parent must have used witchcraft or something, because no one could look that cute. Soft pink lips, thin short black hair. He looked like snow fucking white. Who could put such a gorgeous creature under the fucking ground? Seemed stupid to him if you ask him,

Cracked lips, cracked bones

What's the difference?

Terrified eyes killing all the misfits

Graverobber wiped the sweat off his brow as he broke all seven kids out of their enclosed prison and placed them each in a large suitcase. He wondered what those cloaked, goons want with them, he over heard them arguing over the little kid with black hair, he knew that much. He remembered there were seven people, two women, five men.

_"He is mine!" The first one hissed. Voice greedy and demanding,_

_"He has more anger, he belongs with me!" A second voice roared._

_"I don't see why you fools think he belongs with you;" A third, snaky and stuck up "I am obviously the better choice for the boy"_

_"All of you; silence!" The fourth voice was harsh yet alluring, "I ripped that soul from the lad, he is mine for the taking" The voice chuckled "He needs to learn how the other part of the world works any way"_

Graverobber felt shivers run up his spine. For that voice did not sound he was going to teach the kid anything nice. He gently closed the case's that held the children's doll like body. It was a shame; really, the children's wings would become torn off at such a young age. They told him all about how they are not dead, they are just merely sleeping, and his job was to dig them up for a wake up call.

He shrugged off the thought and placed the last case in his car. Putting on his seat belt and adjusting his mirror, he grinned and called to the back seat "Buckle up; it's going to be a bumpy ride!" He howled and smashed his foot on the gas peddles, the car roared to life and took off, burning down the road.

Fire burning behind you innocent eyes

Figuring out it was all a lie

Hissing lies ties up all the loose ends

Trying so hard, just to defend

Tell my mama this is the last letter I'll send

Because I'm no longer sane

To hold this pen

~0~0~0~

The Justice League head quarters had been quiet since the loss of seven, well-known and loved sidekicks. Berry sat at one of the computers and re-watched home videos pf Wally. From the day, he was born until last week, when he had his last basketball game.

"Flash, we need you in the west wing, privet conference room"

Dinah's voice drowned out the sounds of giggles Wally made from petting a horse. "Flash, please" she begged, "We need you, its important"

~0~0~0~

Berry went through the sliding doors and met with Dinah and the rest of his team. "What is this about?" Berry no longer had that comic pep in his voice. A robotic one had now replaced Berry's voice.

"We have a mission." Batman stated bluntly. He turned on the large screen behind him; pictures of a failure gravesite flooded it. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Is that-?"

"Yes and their missing" The whole room turned to ice.

"What do you mean 'missing'" Manhunter growled.

"I mean what I said, Manhunter." Batman clicked the buttons on his wristwatch. A video of man, hair blowing madly in the night wind as he dug up the corpse's of the deceased young justice team.

"The grave's were empty the next morning, coffin and all" Oliver felt his blood boil; his remorse had been replaced with anger.

"Who is he and where can I find him so I can bash his face in?" Aquaman agreed by emitted from the back of his throat.

"Look, I understand how each of you feel, However, we need to be professional about this and keep ca-"

"You want us to sit here and wait, while some sick bastard is walking around with our kid's corpses?" Berry hissed.

"Berry, calm down-"

"Calm down?" Berry felt his face grow hot, the tears threatening to leak from his eyes "How do you expect me to stay calm, when some guy is walking around my nephew's dead body!" Silence became present from the outburst.

Batman, still poker faced, typed in a few more coordinates into his wristwatch. A picture of a man, no older then his early twenties was shown on the computer monitor.

"His name is unknown. I want all the details you can find on this guy"

~0~0~0~

_"Wake up little birdie"_

Robin groaned. His head hurt, so did his body. He looked around his surroundings. It seemed to be he was in a nice, plush king sized room. Robin then noted he was on a bed, with red felt covers and silky sheets, a light red veil hung over it. The whole room was dim except for a single candle light that was on a near by dressed. He sat up from the bed. He wasn't tied or held down on the bed, but he did feel a chill between his legs. He looked down then noticed his pants were missing.

His thin cream-colored thighs were now exposed to the world, thin fabric brushed against him. He looked in the mirror next to him on the bed. He no longer wore his domino mask, his blue eyes exposed to the world. His suit was replaced with a long sleeve sweater that seemed like a dress due to his small figure and knee high black socks.

"I see your awake, my kitten" A voice purred. Robin quickly got into a fighting position. "I'm surprised you still have a little bit of fight left" A man with silver hair, tied into a long ponytail leaned against the doorframe of the fancy room. Eyes going wide, Robin knew exactly who this man was.

He was the man from the church.

Backing up a little bit as the man moved in closer. Robin let out a growl deep from his throat "Where the fuck am I?" The man whistled.

"I like it when they're a bit foul in the mouth" He licked his lips "Makes things a little more fun" he chuckled as Robin let out a shudder, fully understanding what he meant when he said that. "You might as well get comfortable, and enjoy the free will while you have it" Robin glared.

"If you're trying to threaten me, it's not working"

The man let out a wild laugh, he lunged at Robin, unable to react in time because he was still slightly sluggish, Robin was pinned to the floor with the man straddling his thin lap "Oh man kid, you're a riot" He leaned in and licked the shell of Robins ear. Robin shuddered in pure disgust. The man chuckled "Don't worry, your going to like it soon"

The door creaked open, a figure cloaked in a hood walked in and bowed.

"My master, it is time, the others are ready"

His lips snarled into that cruel grin again "Excellent!" he exclaimed, "Come on birdie, time for you to fly" he grabbed Robin by the wrist and dragged him down the dark hallways. Screaming for him to let go, Robin started kicking and spitting out threats.

Nevertheless, all the man did was chuckled.

After a five-minute walk, Robin was shoved through a door. He stumbled slightly but remained in balance. The room was dim, the only light there was were the red flickers of candles, held up by cloaked figures.

"Let me go!"

Robin whipped his head behind him; Artemis was carried like a sac of potatoes as a tall man with bright short blonde hair brought her to one of the tables in the middle of the room. "If you kick me one more time I'll gut your throat like a fucking fish," He threatened. It did not seem to have worked though, because Artemis growled and said a few threats herself.

Robin then noticed the rest of his team, struggling for freedom as they were tied to the table in the middle of the room. Conner and Megan were knocked out cold, while Kf, Roy and Kuldur tried to free their self's from the straps that bind then.

"Guy's!" Robin shouted, catching four of his concise teammate's attention; they seemed relived to see the boy wonder alive.

"Come on, the reunions over, get on the table" The man that was still holding Robin forced him towards the table. Strapping him down along with the other's, he pulled out a sharp dagger, the blonde man pulling one out as well as the other five cloaked figures. Seven of them stood over Robin and his team, the silver haired male stood over Robin, a maniac grin on his face. The blood stood over Artemis, but his eyes showed apology in them. The other cloaked figures stood over the team, daggers ready.

One of the men in cloaks stepped forward, and in the middle of the tables. He raised his hands upward and shouted, "Let the ritual begin!" The figures cheered. The man raised his right hand and looked at the silver haired male then nodded slowly.

The man smirked, pulling up Robin's sweater; he pressed the knife against his stomach and started to cut.

Screams echoed through out the room, Robin felt the sharp pain of the blade carve into his stomach, he heard Megan's screams and please to stop grow louder with each second, his own screams battling hers. Wally shouted and Artemis and her sobs were heard as well. Tears stung Robins face; he could feel the blood dripping down his torso. It hurt so much, the hard blade marking his skin, the screams of his friends ringing in his ears. The pain was terrible, and the screams were getting worse.

"What's wrong birdie?" The man with silver hair chuckled "Don't worry, after this you wont fee

l anything" Robin felt the blade leave his skin, the pain still remained but he was relived none the less. He saw a cloaked man hand a red glass vile to the man with silver hair. As he received it, the man looked down at Robin and chuckled. "Open wide, birdie" He grabbed Robins jaw and forced it open, flipping open the top he poured the liquid in Robins mouth, tilting back his head so he would swallow it all.

Robin felt his head feel lighter, the pain, dulling slightly, then, everything just went.

Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, I am done for tonight, I don't know how but hell this some how made me finish a chapter from scratch in a day, and might I add it was hella long too. So yeah, I thank you guys for reading this. Now, onto other matters.<strong>

**Why Robin! Why!**


	3. sinful taste of lust

Sorry it took so long, I had a few conflicts here and there; I rushed into this without fully developing the characters powers and stuff, but I'm good now so here we go.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Rico Docks, A.K.A: Rickie the moocher. The big man on campus, he was Mr. Greed, he was, the king of sin. This was his city; and there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do about it. Rico was a man of many things: he was a gambler, he was a dealer, he was a risk taker, and he was a man of wits and good sense. Sure, he was all of those things, maybe even more. But he was mostly a lover.<p>

He never messed with dames, nope, to damn expensive and too much trouble. He was more into _Phillies_.

They cost less, they were easy to please, and so damn _tight. _Most would call this inhuman or disgusting. But Rico called it simple desire, he liked both of the genders, girl, boy it really didn't matter.

He was stilling going to hit it.

He loved the way kids felt, how they smelled, how soft they were, and how they screamed.

But this kid was different.

He wasn't screaming, he wasn't running away, oh no. He approached Rico first. The kid made quick work of Rico's clothes, but he kept his leather jeans on. His blue eyes showed mischief, and his pink glossy lips curled into a smirk, he wasn't like the others, not by a long shot. He pushed the drug dealer to the bed (they had stumbled into the bedroom at some point) then climbed on top of him, his nimble fingers dancing across his chest, then to his forearms, guiding his hands above his head.

He grabbed the tie on the floor, then tied Rico's wrist to the headboard. It was dark, but the silky fingers still lingered on the mob bosses skin, they continued the tormenting dance. Blue eyes made his way to Rico's neck, hands gently rubbing, than wrapped itself around the neck.

The hands squeezed.

"What," Rico gasped "Are you doing?"

"Shush," Blue eyes whispered sweetly "Sleep"

Blue eyes grip tightens with every passing second, Rico's air supply grew low. He gasped, chocking for air, he couldn't move, he was tied to the bed, helpless like the children he had service him each night he got lonely. Everything was getting hazy, like a fog smothering him, this was karma, karma came back to get him. A crash that sounded like wood was heard.

The gangster heard voices, someone new and Blue eyes. They started a conversation.

Blue eyes snorted "Well if it isn't the knight himself" the new comers breath hitched slightly.

"You're alive" He whispered.

"And loving it"

"I thought you died"

"I thought so too"

"Are the others alive as well?"

"Heart pumping as we speak"

"Will you come back to us?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Classified"

"Who do you work for?"

"Classified"

"Where did you go?"

"Classified"

"Do you even care anymore?"

Silence,

"Do you miss us?"

"A little"

More silence.

"You do know we are enemies now, if you keep this up"

"That's how the world works"

Rico gasped for air.

"I love you, I will help you"

"I love you too, but, it's too late. So give up"

Everything went black, and the next morning, Rico's death was in the front paper of the New York time news.

/ - / - / - / -

Barry circled the city three times in a row, everything seeming dandy. He sat himself on a wooden crate at the cities dock. He watched the ocean waves; they looked breath taking as the sun hit the water just right. He wanted to show Wally this, he wanted to see Iris smile again, not sobbing over the loss of her nephew. Everything happened so fast, even for Barry, he didn't even know what to do.

God...It was all so fucked up.

~0~0~

"Kidflash!" Barry had traced Wally's communicator to an old sweets factory. Barry wondered down the old dusty conveying belts, and down the workers brake corridors.

Barry gagged. A strong, sickening but slightly sugary aroma hit his nostrils'. Barry held his breath, for it smelled of something rotting then buried in a bag of sugar.

"Come on, open your mouth!" Barry stopped dead in his tracks, he heard whimpering and grunts "Eat more, come on, don't ignore me!" the voice was a tiny, demanding one. Like a child throwing a tantrum for the toy they couldn't get. He paused, listening closer.

Then he heard chocking gags.

"S-Stop it," That was Wally. Barry jumped into action, speeding to the manager's office, he charged into the room, busting it open. He nearly stepped back, the un-appealing aroma hitting him stronger than before. He still couldn't make out the rotting stench.

"Oh, did you come to play with me mister?" Barry looked down on the red, probably moldy carpet. A little girl –maybe a little older then Robin- was sitting on the satin colored carpeting, her long, curly blonde hair pooling behind her back. In her hair pieces of candy were scattered, getting lost in the sea of golden locks her black dress with pink frills had small candy patterns as well. She had herself surrounded by various, brightly colored cakes.

"He's napping now, but I still wish to play." Her bright blue eyes dimmed a bit "He was fast, but not fast enough." She gazed at her black thigh-high knee socks where Wally's head lay near her feet. Wally's body was sprawled on the floor, his bright green eyes where blank and frightened.

"…What did you do?" Barry growled.

She ignored him "He said he "didn't like the cake" but I know it was a lie." She took a dainty silver fork then stabbed at a slice of strawberry cake. The round decoration on top oozed crimson red liquid "I know he loved the cakes, I can't wait to make more with him" she giggled then popped the candy in her mouth. Barry eyed the cakes.

His blood ran cold.

Those…Weren't cakes. They where body parts. Barry felt sick; he looked at the girl, a piece of the candy still on her cake. But it wasn't candy; it was an eye, a real life human eye. Barry felt his stomach churn as the girl took another bite. He reached for Wally, picking him up quickly.

"Kidflash, wake up" the girl let out a creepy sweet giggle "Come on Kidflash." She giggled again, Barry glared "The hells so funny you little brat?" she only smiled as her pale cheeks turned a bright pink.

"He's not going to wake up until I say so" She said it bluntly. "I'm playing the grim reaper today, I decide if he lives or die!" she twirled a bit "But I think you can already see the out-come of our game" Barry frowned, this bitch was bluffing. He grabbed Wally's wrist and felt for a pulse.

_Nothing._

"…If this is some kind of joke-" Barry focused to the spot the girl was standing. But she had disappeared. Barry shook his speedster, his pleas of awakening grew frantic, his eyes became stained with tears. Why would anyone do this to him? What did he do? He was only a child. "WALLY!" he started to shake him more violently "Come on, I know you're alive!" he kept shaking; he didn't know how long it took for the rest of the team to come in the scene with bad news. Barry didn't care so much though.

He just wanted his nephew back.

* * *

><p>There will be more flash backs to come, just not now. We must progress on alright guys? But I promise I will get everyones flash-backs, ok? And Im sorry this ones so short, Ill make a longer one next time!<p> 


End file.
